Talk-to-Hermione Day?
by PegKnight
Summary: "Talk-to-Hermione day? I don't understand why everyone had talked to her, everyone except me." I'm not good at summaries... Just read it to know the story.. One-shot: Harmony


**I do NOT own Harry Potter!**

* * *

*Harry's POV

Worst day of my life, that'll what I call this day. Why? Simply because I have not had any chance to even talk to my bestfriend today. It's either she's missing, she's being pulled away by almost everyone in Hogwarts, she's doing something, or I am being pulled away from her.

I'm not being exaggerated, really, but ever since we became bestfriends, I haven't had any day without talking with her, well, except for times during summer when uncle Vernon locks me up in my room and forbids anything "abnormal", sending owls for example.

I tried everything: sitting closely beside her during our classes, searching in the library, visiting Hagrid, waiting in the Gryffindor common room and Head's common room. I even asked everyone I met (even Malfoy and Filch themselves) on where I could find her, saying they met her somewhere in the corridor being pulled into small chats. I rounded the school again, seeing not a single glimpse of her, and went back to the Headboys and girls' dormitory and locked myself in my room. I can't find her; let her find me.

And now, it's been hours since I locked myself in here and nothing still! Usually, she'll come looking for me if she hadn't seen me for hours. This is serious. Why is everyone pulling her to talk with? Some Hufflepuffs said she was blooming today. I recognized that during our Potions class when she moved forward to check my solution; she was smiling non-stop (not that I care because she looks really cute when smiling) ! Apparently, lying here on my four poster bed doesn't help on finding my way to spend some quality time with her.

I stared up the ceiling, deciding on whether I should go to have dinner in the Great Hall or not, I heard a knock on my door.

With hopes that it is finally my bestfriend, I got up quickly and started for the door only to find my best mate's hand raised up in the air, ready to knock again. "Oh, hi, mate!"

"Ron? What are you doing here? Wait, how did you get here?" Surely, we tell our close friends the password for our dormitory but it has just changed this morning and I haven't had the chance to inform Ron about the new password. "How'd you know the new password?"

"Well, I'm with Hermione-"

"Hermione! Where is she? I've been looking for her the whole day!"

"She's downstairs-"

Without further ado, I ran downstairs, jumping on the last three steps, finding no one in the room.

Ron came running down the stairs after me. "She asked me to get you to have dinner in the Great Hall. She was just called by Professor McGonagall to talk about something concerning this day, you know," he shrugged. "She said she'll be there."

*No one's POV

"Okay," Harry sighed. sulking all the way to the Great Hall and to the almost full Gryffindor table and sat beside Neville and opposite Ron. Right after he sat, he began his assault on the food before him, stuffing his mouth one after another, not wanting to talk to anyone but Hermione.

Not long after that, he began to choke. Ron leant forward and patted him on the back. "Bloody hell, Harry. You're choking yourself!"

Once he recovered, he took a goblet of pumpkin juice and drank its contents. Ron patted his back again - harder this time - not knowing if his best mate had recovered on the choking, his hand landed just in time of Harry's last big gulp of the drink making him cough the juice out. "I'm okay now, Ron. You can stop hitting me."

"Oh," he said, sitting back on his seat. He went back to eating his dinner.

"I really hate this day. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it," Harry muttered while stuffing his mouth full again. He didn't know Hermione was just a meter away from his back, watching them.

"Mate, you don't really hate this day that much, do you? Ron asked, his mouth full. He swallowed when he saw Hermione raise an eyebrow at them, mostly at him for the lack of etiquette.

Even though they really cared for each other, Hermione and Ron's relationship just didn't work after the war. Ron was just to preoccupied by the death of one of his brothers, Fred, while Hermione reversed the Memory Charm she put on her parents and spent the year the Ministry of Magic reconstructing Hogwarts making up with the lost time with them. They kept in touch with each other but just a few months after the war, they both decided to end the relationship but still stay as bestfriends.

Harry swallowed and drank som pumpkin juice first before he answered, "I do, Ron. I really, really do, hate this day. I even named it 'worst day of my life'. Of course there are worse days than this but it's one of the worst."

It was then Ron's turn to raise an eyebrow; Hermione crossed her arms while listening to Harry's rant. Harry was unaware of the students watching him intently. "You know, I haven't had the chance to talk to Hermione today. She's always missing, everyone wants to talk to her, and the times I'm with her during the classes and you, Ron, by experience, know that no one can talk to her during classes. I searched everywhere: the library, classrooms, common rooms, dormitory, Hagrid's, I even looked for her in the Marauder's Map but nothing!"

"Uhmm... Harry, do you, by any chance, know what day today is?" Ron asked, aware of the people watching them.

"Talk-to-Hermione day? I don't understand why everyone had talked to her, everyone except me."

"No, really. Do you know the date today?" Ron asked again.

"No, why? I don't care," Harry answered as he stuffed another food in his mouth again.

"It's September 19th, Harry!" Ron informed him.

"So?" he asked nonchalantly. Now aware of the stares and attention he earned, he looked up at the wide-eyed Ron. He was still not aware of the red-faced Hermione at his back. "What's the date again?"

"I can't believe you, Harry! It's the 19th! September 19th!" Ron repeated, trying to knock some sense into him.

Harry choked on his food again. Neville patted his back this time. When he recovered, he held onto the table and chair to stop himself from falling. "I-It's... It's Hermione's birthday!"

"Hermione's birthday," Ron repeated, amusement evident on his face. "I can't believe you forgot Hermione's birthday, mate."

"Are you sure it's September 19th today?"

"I'm positive, Harry. You forgot your bestfriend's birthday!" Ron exclaimed, aware of Hermione's really red face now but not really paid attention to it because she can't stay mad at Harry for so long especially since...

"Harry Potter forgot his girlfriend's birthday!" exclaimed Seamus.

"Shut up, Seamus! You're not going to tell her, are you? Oh my gosh, she's going to kill me!" Harry ranted.

Ron saw the smirk on Hermione's face. He can now tell that she was not mad after all.

Ever since he and Hermione ended their romantic relationship, she and Harry had always been together. You won't see one without the other except during Divination for Harry's part and Arithmancy for Hermione's. Ron have this theory that it all started when he left during the hunt for the Horcruxes and Harry tried to cheer Hermione up by a dance (Hermione told him, of course). Though he believed Harry when he told him that Hermione is like a sister to him and he like a brother to Hermione, something hit him. How could Harry see Hermione as a sister and Hermione see Harry as a brother if they both are only child? Only child meaning no brothers nor sisters? How would they know?

"Merlin, why'd you let me forget?! She's going to kill me now. She's going to kill me! Don't tell her I forgot, I'm going to look for her now. Merlin, she's going to hex me or kill me if she finds out." Harry stood up, turned on his heel then one big stride, he recognized his gorgeous girlfriend before him. He was mesmerized at first but then the situation sank in his head and horror slowly crept on his face. "H-Hermione...my gosh...I'm sor-"

But before he could finish, Hermione took a quick step toward him, stood on tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. She was satisfied with the kiss' effect on him because he leant forward to capture her lips again for another one. "Everyone's watching, Harry."

"Sorry, I forgot it's your birthday."

"Nothing to be sorry for, Harry. You did not forget my birthday. You just lost track of the date but you did not really forget my birthday, did you?" Hermione told him.

Harry blushed.

Hermione reached up to tame some of his hair and added, "And even though I hex you sometimes, I won't be able to kill you, silly. You have this unconscious talent of surviving every killing curse thrown at your face."

Harry blushed even more.

"So, you still want to eat or not? Because I'm so hungry and I will eat either with or without you," Hermione declared.

"I will," Harry replied, his boyish grin evident on his face.

Hermione turn to him after she sat. "And no choking this time. I don't want any food from your mouth spraying over my food."

With that, everyone in the Great Hall watching them roared with laughter.

"No choking this time," he repeated. "And, Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Happy birthday."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I got this idea after I saw a video of Daniel Radcliffe forgetting Emma Watson's birthday. I think it was cute :))

Hope you like it ;) Please let me know what you think of it, review!  
*I edited it a bit to clear things up for you all.

PegKnight  
H.


End file.
